The invention relates to a trading information exchange system for the retail industry.
In recent years, the retail industry has developed models to improve its operation. Two such models are Efficient Consumer Response (ECR) and Collaborative Forecasting, Planning, and Replenishment (CPFR). These models are based on the fundamental premise that retailers and suppliers must engage in greater collaboration in order to achieve significant improvements in supply chain efficiencies, and to match the increasing levels of service demanded by consumers. The ECR model is primarily used in Europe and the CFPR model in USA. However, they are broadly similar.
British Patent Specification Nos. GB2302427A and GB2316506A describe systems for management of supply chains and demonstrate that a good deal of work has been carried out in the field of interchange of data. However, these systems do not provide the level of collaboration and controlled integration of the supply chain parties required by models such as the ECR model above.
There is therefore a need for a trading information exchange system to help implement such a model by:                eliminating administrative time and effort maintaining paper-based reference data,        reacting immediately to unforeseen changes in consumer demand or external circumstances, and        maximising the efficiency and effectiveness of key collaborative processes such as promotions management and new product introduction.        